


Fall in the Name of Love

by hopelessbookgeek



Series: Gold-Lie Promises [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Female Jack, Geoff loves Jack so goddamn much, Geoff still refuses to be faithful to Jack, Inappropriate things to do while at work, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessbookgeek/pseuds/hopelessbookgeek
Summary: The kid was looking for Jack, and Jack wasn't there, but Geoff was more than willing to keep him company...





	

**Author's Note:**

> JEEZ this is starting to like... almost have a plot...

In a perfect world, Geoff would wake up at five in the afternoon and stay up until about six in the morning, and sleep for the rest of the day. Something in his heart called to the darkness, and he would almost call that poetic if he wasn’t doing it so that he could start drinking as soon he woke up without feeling guilty.

It was not a perfect world, though. Instead he woke up at eleven a.m. to the sound of Jack vomiting, and with a groan he dragged himself out of bed to make sure she was alright.

She was sitting against the wall with one of her knees pulled to her chest and her eyes closed. Her hairline was damp with sweat and she was pale, paler than usual. “God,” he sighed, kneeling beside her and brushing her hair away from her face. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing,” she said, “probably just a bug.”

“Probably food poisoning,” he said, grabbing a towel to rub the sweat from her forehead.

“No, I doubt that.”

“Why would you–” He’d cooked last night. He remembered that, suddenly. He’d decided for once, since he used to be a good cook when they’d had some money, to feed Jack something other than Chef Boyardee, and he’d made her sick. “I’m sorry, baby, I’m so sorry.”

“Not your fault,” she mumbled before leaning back over the toilet and coughing up bile. Geoff rubbed her back and felt his knees start to ache from the shitty cracked linoleum of the floor.

When she rested back against the wall, she opened her glassy eyes and found his. “Can you tend bar tonight?”

He opened his mouth to say to just let them take a day off, to let the bar stay locked for one night and be back in tomorrow. He’d always hated tending bar, even when he used to do it sober and with Jack; doing it alone, that would be fucking miserable. But then he saw her rub her knee where the cracked linoleum had left a mark from her kneeling, and he was ashamed. Jack wasn’t supposed to be in a place like this. Jack was meant to be in a beautiful penthouse apartment, or at least fucking _anything_ better than this, with a ring on her finger. How was he supposed to get her there without money? They could barely afford her necessities as it was (and his own be damned); how was yet another night of making no money going to save her?

“Of course, baby,” he said instead, and kissed her. Her lips were cracked and she tasted like sickness, but she was the love of his goddamn motherfucking life and that’s what he was going to do for her. “Drink water, try to rest. Call me if you get worse.” Ideally she would call an ambulance, but he knew her too well to think she would do that.

***

The bar was dead, as always. There was just nothing to do; Jack usually kept a pretty clean house, and _like dicks_ was Geoff gonna grab a broom. There were no customers at all until about four, and in walked this sweet thing with wild curls and swaying hips. He even took a seat at the bar. “Jack here?” he asked.

“Nope,” Geoff said. “Home sick. I’m your substitute.”

“She gonna be in tomorrow?”

“Am I psychic? I dunno, kid. Come back tomorrow if you wanna see her.” The boy had to be half Geoff’s age, with broad shoulders and warm brown eyes. Something about him looked familiar, but then, the last guy he’d fucked had brown eyes too. It all sorta ran together after a while. “You, uh… interested in her unique charms?” Listen, he loved Jack with all his heart, but he knew how she was with her customers.

To the kid’s credit, he grinned, and it made his boyish good looks suddenly appear wolfish. “Something like that. Don’t usually seek out the company of women these days.”

That piqued Geoff’s interest. “Oh, yeah? Lookin’ for a little something different?”

“Different is one way to put it. Just need a little fun sometimes, you know?” The look in his eyes almost made that last part more of an accusation than a question. _YOU know_. “I’m sure I’m not the only one.”

Geoff’s breath caught in the back of his throat but he forced himself to smile, his best seductive smile. “Well, kid, how ‘bout you come around the back of this bar and I’ll show you a little fun?”

The kid’s smile got wider, wilder. He said nothing but came around the end of the bar to the bartender’s side, and without any prompting he knelt in front of Geoff and reached for the button on his jeans. Geoff didn’t move except to rest a hand in the kid’s silky red-brown curls, and the kid fuckin’ _sighed_ like he was being petted. The kid slid Geoff’s jeans (a little tight with his recent weight gain, but otherwise well-broken in) down to his knees and pulled his hardening cock from his boxers, and before Geoff could say anything the kid swallowed him down to his base.

His hand tightened in the kid’s hair immediately. “Jesus! Slow it down!”

He pulled off, but only to shower the head of his cock with teasing kisses, and even then only for a moment before sinking his plush lips right back down, bobbing with a sweet, even pressure. Geoff had no idea how many times he’d done this before, but it was obviously enough to sand the edges off his enthusiasm and leave only the perfect eagerness behind.

Geoff wound both hands in the kid’s hair and pulled him forward, rocking his hips just a bit. He wasn’t gonna choke the kid, not when he was doing just a damn good job blowing him, not when he got to look down and see his cock disappearing into that soft mouth… Past that, the kid had one hand in his own jeans, rubbing himself, and Geoff had to squeeze his eyes shut so he didn’t come then and there. “Fuck, kid, you’re gonna kill me, you know that?” he panted.

The kid hummed, and Geoff whined at the sensation. He knew he wasn’t gonna last; he’d never had the _best_ stamina, and this kid was so fuckin’ _sexy_ , just that smooth, easy confidence that he’d learned so carefully to project without ever really feeling it in his heart.

When the kid pulled away completely, it was to whisper “fuck” and spill all over his own fist, and Geoff would have _really_ liked to have come in his mouth but that _just_ put him over the edge and with a groan, he came on the kid’s face, white dripping obscenely from his cheek and chin. He licked it off his lips and grinned up at Geoff, who groaned again to see it.

They took a second to clean up with one of the rags Jack used to clean glasses and then Geoff poured them both two fingers of whiskey. He didn’t serve the kid Jack’s best; he had his courtesies with her. Still, the kid went back around to sit at his bar stool and they toasted silently.

“Well, this day already went better than expected,” Geoff said, still trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah. Not exactly what I’d planned, but hey, I like to improvise. Thanks for the good time, Geoff.” The kid tossed back his whiskey but Geoff set his down.

“I didn’t tell you my name. I’m hardly ever here, and I doubt Jack talks about me to customers. How’d you know it?”

“Oh, right, I forgot you don’t know who I am.” He grinned somewhat unkindly and that told Geoff it wasn’t forgetfulness at all but calculation. “I’m Michael Jones.”

Michael Jones! “Fuckin’ hell! You were just gonna not tell me?”

Michael shrugged. “Wanted to see what kind of man you were. Now I know.”

“You flirted with me, asshole, not the other way around!”

“Oh, please, like you don’t flirt as easy as you breathe. Anyway, tell Jack to call me, I need to talk to her.”

Geoff folded his arms. “Well, she’s sick, and we’re in this together. This… whatever it is.” Even he wasn’t stupid enough to say what _it_ was out loud, not in a place like this. “I’ll make sure she gets the message.”

Michael looked him dead in the eye. “I’m sure you will,” he said, and it sounded almost ominous and Geoff didn’t quite know what he meant. “Well, if I’m gonna be working with you, guess I gotta start with the trust, huh? This is the address. This Friday, exactly five thirty in the afternoon. First full meeting with the whole crew.”

Geoff looked down at the paper Michael passed him. He knew the street, roughly; one of the nice places downtown, apartments that cost thousands a month in rent. “I still don’t even know who we’re meeting.”

“Me neither, really. Guess we’ll find out, huh?” He got up and started to head out.

“Wait!” At least he stopped, even if he didn’t look back at Geoff. “Why are you doing this? Any of this? With me, with Jack?”

Michael paused. “I’ve pissed off a lot of people. Someone comes at me with a knife, I wanna be ready with an assault rifle.” He laughed, a wild sound, and kept on laughing all the way out the door. It sounded strange, and only later would Geoff figure out why.

He hadn’t sounded elated. He’d sounded terrified.


End file.
